Non rido più
by Reoplano
Summary: La vita e la morte vista attraverso gli occhi di Severus.


Non rido più

**Titolo:** Non rido più

**Autore/data**: Reoplano – 12-13 ottobre 2010

**Beta-reader:** Ida59

**Tipologia:** flash fic

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** angst, introspettivo

**Personaggi**: Severus, Voldemort, Lily, Codaliscia

**Pairing**: Severus/Lily

**Epoca**: Post Malandrini

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto:** La vita e la morte viste attraverso gli occhi di Severus. 

**Nota: **Storia scritta per il primo turno del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" (.net/?t=40810614&st=15#entry287869744 ) del Magie Sinister Forum (.net/) sul tema "Risata di Piton".

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Non rido più

Un poco della luce giallastra delle candele si riflette sull'oro del calice tenuto da Voldemort ed illumina i volti dei Mangiamorte seduti intorno a Lui, mentre il resto della luce si perde nel nero delle pareti di ossidiana.

E' seduto sulla sua sedia di legno, come assiso su un trono, ed i volti di tutti noi sono rivolti a Lui, in attesa di una Sua parola.

Un fruscio, l'apparire di una piccola, tozza, figura in nero non mi sorprende.

Poche parole sussurrate e Voldemort si alza dirigendosi verso la porta.

L'angolo della bocca mi si piega in una parvenza di sorriso: trovo divertente che sia bastata la parola di un servo per far alzare il Padrone.

Si volta e si avvicina, vedo i suoi occhi, profondi e liquidi come una palude:

"Severus," mi dice fin troppo gentilmente, "ti stai forse divertendo alle mie spalle?"

I suoi occhi sono sempre più vicini, il suo alito penetra nelle mie narici, ma non oso parlare:

"Visto che hai tanta voglia di ridere, allora ridi!".

Sento l'energia del Padrone che entra in me, non riesco a scacciarla; la mia mente si rifugia in un piccolo angolo, mentre il Suo potere prende possesso di me.

Subito dalle mie labbra esce una risata, una incontenibile, lunghissima, fragorosa risata. Solo il tempo di respirare ed ecco che ricomincia.

Vedo Voldemort abbandonare la sala seguito dalla goffa figura in nero.

"Ecco la notte della mia vittoria!".

Raccolgo le sue parole mentre se ne va.

Dove andrà così di fretta? E' difficile pensare tra uno scroscio di risa e l'altro; la sua energia non mi abbandona, costringendomi a questa pantomima contro il mio volere.

Mi stanno lasciando solo, ad uno ad uno i miei compagni se ne vanno: qualcuno è contento della mia caduta in disgrazia, vero Lucius?

Non riesco a fare altro che ridere; comincio a provare dolore, ma la Sua presenza è sempre ben salda nella mia mente.

Una luce, ma non c'e' luce al di fuori di quella emanata dalle candele, in questa stanza nera.

Una luce, capelli rossi sparsi sul pavimento.

Una luce, un volto, il volto di Lily.

'No! Hai promesso che non le farai del male!'

Cerco di muovermi, ma le risa mi impediscono qualunque movimento, il dolore si fa sempre più forte e rende difficile respirare.

Vedo, attraverso Voldemort, il volto di Lily che mi fissa con gli occhi spalancati, i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi.

Una luce, i suoi occhi sono spenti, privi di vita.

La mia mente rifiuta ciò che vedo; la Sua presenza è ancora forte e non posso fare altro che ridere, ridere, ridere. Vorrei andare da lei, abbracciarla, ma non riesco a muovermi, riesco solo a ridere.

Il suono della risata mi riempie le orecchie e la disperazione mi riempie l'anima: vorrei morire ora, adesso, subito!

Improvvisamente sono libero, il Suo potere è svanito e l'immagine di Lily con lui.

Sono a terra, sdraiato sul pavimento: non rido più.

Maledetto, che tu sia per sempre maledetto.

3


End file.
